Un Hallowen en el Parque y Ooo
A Hallowen in the park and Ooo(Un Hallowen en el parque en Ooo en LA y España)es el 11 episodio de la serie en total y 10 de la 1 temporada de Una Aventura Más Sinopsis Es hallowen,en el mundo de "Un Show Más" los integrantes del parque tienen el día libre y los del Mundo de "Hora de Aventura" Hacen una fiesta pero Musculoso a sido raptado,entonces sus amigos deberan salvarlo en una casa embrujada Historia En el Parque Benson(Disfraz de Policia):'Bueno,Muchachos,les daré el día libre hoy '''Todos:'Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 'Mordecai(Vampiro):'Que bien(a Rigby)Que lo convencieramos de que nos diera libre 'Rigby(Queso):'Si,el día sería un desastre si no lo hubrieramos hecho 'Fantasmin(Mascara):'Lo dice el que se vistio de un queso '''Rigby:-_- Musculoso(Superman):'Woooooooooooo,esta noche será una locura Detras de la casa '???:'Lo mismo digo(risa malvada) En ooo '''Finn(Jake):'Jakeeeeeeeeeeee,ven aqui a ayudarme a pegar los bolantes para la fiesta 'Jake(Finn):'Sisisisi,ya voy finn y jake pegan bolantes por el bosque y por el dulce reino 'Jake:'Ya me aburrí La dulce princesa llega 'Dulce Princesa(bruja):'Y sus disfrazes? '''Finn:(confundido)Ah?,Aaaa ya entendí,es que yo me vestí de Jake y Jake de mi Dulceprincesa:'Vaya,sus disfraces parecen reales '''Jake:'Muchas gracias Llega Marceline y el rey helado 'Marceline:'Dejame,de perseguirme anciano 'Rey helado(Brujo):'Lo dice la vampira que no se disfrazó de nada 'Marceline:'la rutina de dizfrazarse no me interesa lo que hago es hacer un ejercito de muertos vivientes '''Dulce Princesa:...,y tu rey helado por que te disfrazaste de un brujo cuando yo soy una bruja?,estoy seguro que lo hiciste para.... Rey helado(nervioso):'EH?,nadie te espió haciendo tu disfraz de bruja,nonononoonono,ni siquiera yo lo hice '''Marceline:'JAJAJA,L.O.L '''Dulce Princesa:-_- En Un Show Mas Musculoso:'oh!,esta panza no deja parecerme a superman Se oye un ruido '''Musculoso:'Ah?,que fue eso? Aparece una bolsa y la silueta de un tipo y rapta a Musculoso 'Musculoso:'DEJAME SALIR,QUIEN ERES TU? El desconocido lo ignora y sigue su camino Mas tarde Llega fantasmin a donde estaba musculoso 'Fantasmin:'Musculoso?,Musculoso?(preocupado)donde está musculoso Llegan los otros del parque 'Papaleta(Titere):'que pasa fantasmin? 'Benson:'Si,que pasa? 'Fantasmin:'Musculoso no está y ya lo busque por todos lados y lo peor que es que encontré una nota que dice que vallamos a esta dirección para mas respuestas Fantasmin les muestra la nota 'Fantasmin:'ESTOY SEGURO QUE SE LLEVARON A MUSCULOSO AHÍ 'Rigby:'Si,debe ser '''Mordecai:Tenemos que ir allá a buscar Skips(cuchillo en la cabeza):'No lo se,puede ser una trampa talvez '''Mordecai:'Por eso necesitamos ayuda Rigby y Mordecai se miran 'Rigby y Mordecai:'Hm,hm,hm,hm,hm,hm Después 'Jake:'Cual era la gran emegercia? 'Rigby:'Musculoso ha sido secuestrado y lo llevaron ahí,Finn 'Jake:'No,no,no,no yo soy jake pero estoy dizfrazado de finn y finn de mi 'Mordecai:'sus disfrazes son muy creativos Finn y Jake miran a Skips 'Finn y Jake:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 'Marceline:'Me sorprende,tu disfraz tambien parece real 'Fantasmin:'Oigan estamos aqui por Musculoso,lo olvidaron? Mordecai habre la puerta '''Rigby(nervioso):Oh,esta muy oscuro aqui Benson:'No te pongas de llorón Rigby hacemos esto por musculoso Los chicos eschucan un chirrido entre las puertas '''BMO:'escucharon eso? 'Finn:'Porfavor diganme que esto no es una broma de jake '''Jake:lo juro Rigby:'''Que tal si nos dividimos '''Todos menos rigby:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mordecai:'No has visto en las peliculas?,que si alguien esta en una mansión y la gente se dispersa los terminan secustrando uno por uno '''Rigby:'Que convincente Se apagan y prenden las luces y BMO no está 'Skips:'Quien apago las luces? 'Dulce Princesa:'Donde esta BMO? 'Rey helado:'No lo sé 'Benson:'Creo que esto de separarnos es mejor que estar juntos Todos se separan 'Rey helado:'Debí de irme con la dulce Princesa '???(susurrando):'Rey helado si te gusta la magia pues mira esto Todo alrededor del rey helado se enciende 'Rey helado:'AAAAAAAAAAAh en otro lugar 'Marceline:'este lugar es de lo mejor '???:'Marceline mira en donde estas marceline se da cuenta que esta en una tumba pero viva '''Marceline:que que?,nooooooooooooooooooooooo PAGINA EN CONSTRUCCIÓN Categoría:Episodios